Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for supporting a display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, as generally known display devices, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as a reduced thickness and weight, low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed and thus it is considered to be a next generation display.